Glory of the Uzumaki
by Vados46
Summary: I am new to fanfiction and am planning on doing a massive story that is a Naruto slight bleach crossover that will eventually go into a highschool dxd and need some beta's for it as well as a harry potter x bleach x highschool dxd that will be epic so PM me if you want to be part of it and giving me ideas or if you prefer, to write them yourself I give you my full support
Hi, I am Vados46

And was wondering if you would like to write a fanfic idea I have had on my mind for awhile now which is a Naruto x slight bleach crossover that starts out where during an

extremely horrible mob attack when he is around 6 two years before he enters the Academy, Naruto gets contacted by his host inside of him and learns the truth about the

Kyuubi Attack as well as his heritage specifically the Uzumaki side that has been hidden from him (from those who wish to break and control him as well as conditioning him and

if he had children, for the future uzumaki clan to be their slaves which is the elders,civilian councils work and Hiruzen although they have different agendas and ideas on how to

do it) and because of that emotional experience he awakens an Ancient Uzumaki bloodline called Quincy which has the ability to absorb and manipulate chashi (chakra particles)

into chakra weapons and has been dormant since the First Uzumaki (Yhwach Uzumaki) lived and died and not been seen since,though for centuries a really weak pseudo form of

it has been seen in Uzumaki who have a slightly higher concentration of Yin then Yang in their bodies making their chakra "special" which is the (chakra chains) ability. From

then on Naruto's Dream to be the Hokage dies along with his mask of a fool replacing it with a cold Naruto who wants to restore Uzushio and bring back the Uzumaki clan to

new heights to be above the five great Nations.

Also the Academy graduation is jumped up from 12 to 14 due to Hiruzen not wanting to have an emotionally scared child repeat the uchiha clan Massacre and that Naruto is

two years older then his classmates due to failing twice

His harem will comprise of maily Uzumaki and a few others who are:

Fem Kushina/kyuubi: a new take on Kushina and the Kyuubi in that when Minato sealed the Kyuubi's Yin in Naruto he messes up a hand seal sealing Kushina in naruto as well

were inside the seal She and the Kyuubi's Yin half merge together creating a new entity similar to a hollow with the memories of both the Kyuubi and Kushina and occasionaly

switches between both of Kushina and Kurama's personalities for some time before it gains its own. Where it looks lik : / / 4 . bp . blogspot - ifN _ tsFsJZc / Vn6Wk - b6UbI /

AAAAAAABMcY / BJEbuySHdOE / s1600 / kushina - and - kurama - Henta(eye) % 2B % 25282 % 2529 . jpg with the addition of whisker marks on both sides of her face white

tipped with crimson rabbit ears and fox tails along with magenta slitted eyes and purple divine markings on her body as well as a purple stripe on each tail

Mikoto Uchiha

Mito Uzumaki ( Look at naruto and the Ragaging tides by Tantalina and ask permission to use parts of her story for inspiration)

Karen Uzumaki

Fuki Uzumaki

Honaka Uzumaki

Haku Yuki

Mei Terumi

Tsunade Senju

Shizune Kato

Kaguya Otsutsuki ( I have an idea for this one, that you might be able to pull off in a way no one has thought before)

Hanabi hyuga (older branch member hanabi that is about one year younger then Hinata who is basically herself from naruto the last movie("grown up" hanabi in her base

form".)

Fuu (make sure she looks like a green haired version of Garnet MacLaine)

Nanabi

Amaru Uzumaki

Like the Bleach Quincy, Naruto will also have a schrift (letter, epithet), that represents a power unique to himself. His letter H stands for (Höchste Kaiser) = (Supreme Emperor)

which has several passive abilities that he can unlock which are:

Kaiser Rede

(Emperor Speech) - this ability is to control the body of his victims and manipulate them as if he was giving "orders", only he cannot fully control the deceased.

Kaiser Verstand

(Emperor Mind) - this ability enhances the prefrontal cortex of Naruto's brain to the point of giving him Eidetic Memory,Telepathy, and Telekinesis which he can train to get

stronger (look at superpowers wiki for ideas), as well as using a weak version of a DC Lanturn Corps member abilities.

Kaiser Ohren

(Emperor Ears) - this ability enhances his hearing to the point that Naruto can hear anything from kilometers away, he'll also be able to hear death after his host sends him to

go hunt down and kill bandits multiple times for him get used to people dieing, and as a side effect he'll hear when someone is close to dying.

Kaiser Sehvermögen

(Emperor Vision) - this ability has four functions: the first enhances his eyesight to the point he'll have telescopic vision with pinpoint accuracy, the second is that he will have x-

ray vision, he will also have heat vision(that will be mutated by his chakra, and later on senjutsu) and be able to fire either beams of concussive force or of extremely high

temperature rivaling Darkseid's "Omega Beams" from his eyes that he will train to have pinpoint control over, enough to allow the beam to travel in straight lines, bend, or curve

around corners and even pass through matter or some forms of different energy(ex. any type of chakra barriers including those made out of chakra chains). Next he will have an

activated ability called Voraussicht (foresight in german) which is a watered down version of Yhwach's The Almighty) which only allows him to see and "know" everything that is

to occur from the present moment to his far-flung future. He can "know" everything that lies within that gaze. There is an exception in that he cannot see anyone else's future,

only his own. And that once Naruto sees something in the future, he will fully "know" and understand it. Anything he knows will become his ally, in which he will become fully

immune to whatever he saw.

Kaiser Körper

(Emperor body) - this ability passively increases Naruto's base strength,speed,flexibility,reaction time,bone hardness,toughness of his skin,agility,stamina,and endurance by a

factor of nine permanently due to his affinity with the kyuubi,and as a side effect whenever his body gets injured, then, when his body recuperates, he grows much stronger

than he was previously, as his body adapts to compensate for the damage dealt, while depending on how much he gets injured.

Naruto's Vollstandig

Gottes himmlische Tor

(God's Heavenly Gateway) - this ability spawns platinum portals that produce nearly anything from god's vault in existence ranging from scrolls with powerful jutsu as well as lost

elemental manipulaton exercises and lost summoning scrolls from lost clans that have died out during the clan wars to any Naruto world weapon (which includes legendary

Naruto world swords, which might or might not have Ea)which is technically a weaponised form of rasengan that has a little range due to it being a "sword" and can pierce, while

grinding, and also slashing)and Enkidu)which he can use in place of chakra chains)

Naruto's Quincy Complete form will have an armor that looks like a mixture between Ser Aymeric Render's Armor, and ffxiv final fantasy paladin armor in blue,silver,gold,and

white,with a platinum crown along with three sets of fable 3 good wings and a halo with a pentagram in it, and giant eyes on the wings that resemble Naruto's bijuu sage eyes

only in blue instead of reddish-yellow.

His spirit weapons will mainly be magic bow that looks like Dragon's Quickening from Dark Arisen Dragon's Dogma and the ffxiv final fantasy paladin sword that has the ability to

control temperature and wind. But he will also use other weapons from his Vollstandig like Ea.

By the way, the Foresight ability is actually really watered down, due to the fact that Yhwach sees EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE except for the soul king's right hand ( but he

ABSORBED it AND THE SOUL KING) , while Naruto ONLY sees HIS future(basically cannon events) unless anyone close to him trains with him (his Harem). Also that knowing

ability only works when (future) Naruto is in the vicinity of when the technique or whatever is used (like for instance if sasuke uses a fireball jutsu at him in one part of konoha

while kakashi or someone uses chidori in another part, Naruto will only see the fireball jutsu cause he was at the place where the fireball was cast not the chidori) However that

also opens up a whole new can of worms, due to the fact that by choice, when he does a certain action or says something he will then make a decision and end up going

somewhere else then what he decided previously which will then confuse the hell out of his ability. So I came up with a way around that, and decided that he can "see" about

twenty different futures that he "sees" at the same time. And in his Vollstandig (which actually has four sets of wings) each individual eye on his wings allows him to see five

more different futures bringing it up to a total of sixty different futures. Also the eyes on his wings move around independently like a chameleon's eyes do. They also help his

mind in being like an inhibitor chip (like the one that supposedly worked for doctor octopus in spider man 2 the one with Toby MaGuire) with controlling the sensory overload so

his mind doesn't get fried or go insane, and helps him differentiate the different future realities to his current one.

It's also interesting to note that his ability is also a perfect training tool for his harem, since they're going to need to develop some sort of domain each that he can't make his

ally so that they can hurt him.

Also the other abilities have there own limits like his other vision abilities in which

Telescopic vision:it can only see up to 20 kilometers but starts off at 5 and he will have to train his sight to get up to seeing 20, also he won't see 359 degrees only 180

X-ray vision: it can't see through chakra metal, and can't see chakra pathway system since it stems from a spiritual energy source, however no one can hide from his sight due

to him being able to see their spirt (lifeforce,willpower,it's more or less kenbunshoku haki without the prediction part)

heat vision:he will have to train to get pinpoint control over it, enough to allow the beam to travel in straight lines, bend, or curve around corners and even pass through matter

or some forms of different energy(ex. any type of chakra barriers including those made out of chakra chains). Also the strength of the heat vision will be toned down at first

where the beams of concussive force will stagger anyone about mid b ranked and under, while the heat aspect will start out as hot as a high c rank fire jutsu, and he'll have to

train his wind affinity to make both of them stronger.

Next is the "emperor ears" ability when he gets it, the ability will throw off his sense of balance at first due to him hearing basically world war 2 going off in his ears permanently

within 5 kilometers but with training he'll be able to control what he hears and drowns out any other sound, and how far he hears up to 25 kilometers away. (kind of like clark

kent in smallville, except way underpowered since superman can hear a whole planets population at any single moment)

The "Emperor body" is good as it is however for "Emperor Mind" he'll have a range on his Telepathy and Telekinesis at around 40 kilometers maximun

And for the armor design Just stick with : / / vignette3 . wikia . nocookie finalfantasy / images / 0 / 08 / Aymeric . png / revision / latest ? cb = 20150530200827 only the black

part is white and the silver parts are platinum in coloration which will give him the "Emperor" look (and if you want quincy emperor just put some crosses on it) that includes

the sword in the picture where the silver part will be platinum and that sword will be his "spirit weapon" sword which as i said will control temperature and wind.

Oh almost forgot the Kushina/kurama fusion will start off as a one tailed chakra construct hybrid that has enough power in one tail that it rivals original kyuubi's yang half

entirely since it mostly is made out of original kyuubi's yang half and it will grow stronger to rival the juubi since it has a bit of yin to help it regenerate and grow more chakra

because of kushina, and that due to kurama's experience with humans it will hate everyone that is not part of hagoromo and hamura's direct descendents and will be especially

enraged with minato since kushina was against sealing the kyuubi in naruto but he did so anyway against her wishes for "the greater good of the village" as well as having some

sort of Tsundere grudge,love relationship with mito because of both of kurama and kushina's interactions and experiences with her.

And forget about the bow unless you have played dragon's dogma dark arisen, then if you have played the game before and know what the bow looks like, use it, but if not just

use something similar to Robert Accutrone's reishi pistol and call it a chashi pistol (while the pistol has a similar design to a colt 44 magnum only quincy looking and can

transform into a miniature hand held mini-gun, as well as a rifle which has a similar design to a Ferguson rifle only quincy looking and Dragon's Blink a longbow from dragon's

dogma dark arisen)

Also to make him not seem like a broken character (though in reality his skills are broken due to the fact they will get supremely powerful) he'll just use a few of his skills for

most of the fic as well as using whis's unique type of fighting until the heavy hitters then he'll have a bit of trouble until the the last opponent then he'll need a serious power

boost to match the opponent.(and I know what to do about it, and it involves the giant glowing orb in the blue sky everyone knows as the sun.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And there is a second story I was wondering if you would like to write, which is a fanfic idea which is a harry x bleach x somewhat Neglectful WBWL crossover where during the

dursleys "tender treatment", before hogwarts around the time he is 6 gets contacted by a fully co-operational portion of Yhwach inside of him due to it knowing that it is not in

its original world and that it has been in his mothers side of his family and was partly the reason harry survived the killing curse (since she was adopted by petunias parents,

including the fact that she was a pure blood witch ( from the silvers family which was a powerful german family with close ties to the grindelwald family making gellert a close

relative as well as harry becoming the heir of grindelwald house as well as Head of Silvers,Peverell,Potter, when he goes to gringotts, as well as being related to Francis II, which

also means become Head of the magical side of the french and german sides of the habsburg family and be related to the non-magical side though distant), as well as quincy

from an ancestor who somehow arrived to the magicals world form the bleach world, he'll also have fullbring due to voldemorts soul acting in place of a hollow leaving a residue

after goblins remove it from harry's scar.

This will also be an inces,Ravenclaw Harry,Parseltounge Harry,Cold to anyone who he doesn't consider worth his time Harry,Political due to receaving the training to be an

emperor from Yhwach Harry,Tri-Animaigus Harry,Really smart and creative in the use of his power Harry,"broken for the fact he'll be stupidly powerful that no one can challenge

him" harry, has the ability to empower others(his harem only because he can control who he empowers) like Yhwach Harry,and has the personality of Yhwach except for the

concept of Justice and Honor,and sacrificing anyone on his side to revive someone else unless it's certain people who have his blood ("Cough" Voldemort "Cough") Harry fanfic

He'll also have a harem which includes:

OC Calypso Violet Potter (few minutes younger sister)

Luna Lovegood

Lisa Turpin

Daphne Greengrass

Astoria Greengrass

Amelia Bones

Susan Bones

Andromeda Black

Nymphadora Tonks Black

Mrs Zabini (come up with first name)

Fem Blaise Zabini

Hannah Abbott

Fleur Delacour

Gabrielle Delacour

Narcissa Malfoy

Perenelle Flamel

Violette Beauregard (from Road of legends bleach wikia from which you have to ask permission from Rtenzo and Stider Seiryu to use) who arrived to wizard world from bleach

world some time before harry is born and settles in Britan as a Doctor close to surrey london and part time School nurse in Harry's school where she sees harrys abuse and takes

him away from the dursleys and moves to germany, while being his quincy master, surrogate mother, and eventual lover, and alpha of his harem.

Bashing will include weasleys, manipulative dumbledore that gets progressively dark due to his wanting of controlling harry and greed of wanting everything in the potter vaults,

hermione granger, other dark wizard families especially draco malfoy, and Lucius Malfoy, James Potter, and OC Brother (Thomas James Potter)

P.s Violette takes Harry away from the dursleys when he is around 8.

And Harry's Epithet is H for (Höchste Kaiser) = (Supreme Emperor) has several passive abilities that he can unlock from dormancy which are:

Kaiser Rede  
(Emperor Speech) - this ability has the function to control the body of his victims and manipulate them as if he was giving "orders", except he cannot control the deceased very

well(which now that I think about it is similar to the imperius curse, except it can control other things then just living beings).

Kaiser Verstand

(Emperor Mind) - this ability enhances the prefrontal cortex of Harry's brain to the point of giving him Eidetic Memory,Telepathy, and Telekinesis which he can train to get

stronger (look at superpowers wikia for ideas), as well as using a weak version of a Coloured Lanturn Corps member abilities

Kaiser Ohren

(Emperor Ears) - this ability enhances his hearing to the point that Harry can hear anything from kilometers away similar to Zebra though not as strong, he'll also be able to

hear death after Violette takes him to the hospital multiple times for him to witness someone passing away to get used to people dieing, and as a side effect he'll hear when

someone is close to dieing.

Kaiser Sehvermögen

(Emperor Vision) - this ability has three functions: the first enhances his eyesight to the point he'll have telescopic vision with pinpoint accuracy(and as a side effect he will see

clearly without glasses), the second is that he will have x-ray vision, the last is that he'll have heat vision (that will be mutated by his magic) and be able to fire either beams of

concussive force or of extremely high temperature rivaling Darkseid's "Omega Beams" from his eyes that he will train to have pinpoint control over, enough to allow the beam to

travel in straight lines, bend, or curve around corners and even pass through matter or some forms of different energy(ex. Magic Shields and barriers of any kind).

Kaiser Körper

(Emperor body) - this ability passively increases Harry's base strength,speed,flexibility,reaction time,bone hardness,toughness of his skin,agility,stamina,and endurance by a

factor of three permanently as well as giving him a healing factor on par with a regular non-uzumaki Jinchurriki, and as a side effect whenever his body gets injured, then, when

his body recuperates, he grows much stronger than he was previously, as his body adapts to compensate for the damage dealt, while depending on how much he gets injured.

Harry's Vollstandig

Babel

(Gate of God) - this ability is basically just like Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon only it spawns platinum portals that produce anything from god's vault in existence ranging from

arcane books with powerful spells written within to any sword in existence.

Harry's Quincy Complete form will have an armor that looks like a mixture between Ser Aymeric Render's Armor, and ffxiv final fantasy paladin armor in blue,silver,gold,and

white,with a platinum crown along with the fable 3 good wings and halo with a pentagram in it, and eyes that resemble Naruto's bijuu sage eyes only in blue instead of reddish-

yellow.

His spirit weapons will mainly be magic bow that looks like Dragon's Quickening from Dark Arisen Dragon's Dogma and the ffxiv final fantasy paladin sword that has the ability to

control coldness and ice. But he will also use other weapons from his Vollstandig like Ea,Rod of Arafel,ect.

Fullbring- Memory of Magic

His fullbring is a object type which his wand/staff that turns into a staffsword (Dragon age II staff of parthalan) which allows him to control green lightning ( since his scar and

the color of his eyes are partly responsible for his fullbring choosing the element and its color)

Fullbring Reserreccion- Memories of distant magic

Harry gains a black and white armor to go along with his fullbring which now makes it an object/clad type hybrid except only in the reserreccion state(which is the Mantle of the

Champions from dragon age 2,only without the hood,and has a face mask similar to Ichigo Costum FullBring on Deviant art) and his fullbring ability now allows him to control

anything to do with the lightning element

Also the reason I made it a Neglectful fic is that on that night when everything happened and Voldemort came, James was out of the house (come up with a random reason,(

personally I think james was cheating on Lily with a pureblood witch, or if you prefer at an Order of the chicken meeting). Anyway Lily is at the house and sacrifices herself and

dies, Voldemort then has trouble deciding who to kill first between the triplets ( though he passes over thomas since Thomas's magical core is below average) and ultimately

chooses Harry (since Voldemort has a magical aura ability and sees that harry's core is humongous for a child to have about have the size of his own, though he does consider

calypso for a few minutes since her core is about as large as a really well trained fifth year from Durmstrang since out of the three schools students that come from Durmstrang

are the strongest (because hogwarts has declined in recent years thanks to certain people cough dumbledore cough has changed the acedemic curriculum to suit his needs for

magical people from Britan to become his sheep( though that is partly due to Yhwach's doing). Then after Voldemort goes out with a bang Dumbledore comes and with his

glasses that have a aura sight ability sees that Harry is the one who defeated voldemort and has the lightning shaped scarwith the horcrux in it (and also sees calypso has a

magical scar as well,but it doesn't feel dark so he he puts it out of his mind) and that will bite him in th later since Lily tethered herself to her daughters scar) and gets a really

dark idea for his plans to come to fruition, and tells a recently arrived James that Thomas is the boy who lived and also tells him to send Harry away to the dursleys (so that he

can have a moldable puppet, that is willing to sacrifice himself for "The Greater Good") and for calypso to go to some black relative probably Cassein europe so that he can focus

on Thomas's training or something along the lines.

Lastly harry has a personally crafted Wand/staff that gregorovitch makes (that he will get training to use as a weapon when he is with Violette) and its components are:

Wood

Oak of Mamre,Old Tjikko,Caesarsboom,Kongeegen (the King Oak),Chestnut Tree of One Hundred Horses,The Olive tree of Vouves,and Tree of Hippocrates

Cores

thunderbird tail feather,White River Monster spine,Archangel feather,Arch demon tooth,Nephilim blood,basilisk venom,nundu tail hair

Jewel

Silmaril,Emerald,lonsdaleite


End file.
